


happy holidays

by prose_goddess



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Ben Arnold is the Cutest, Christmas, Christmastime, Cute, Emily Potter Loves Him Very Much, Fluff, Gen, Hanukkah, Happy Ending, Happy Hanukkah, Holiday, Love is in the Air, Merry Christmas, happy holidays, magic is in the air
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prose_goddess/pseuds/prose_goddess
Summary: Christmas is around the corner and Ben Arnold is feeling happy. He’s surrounded by friends and family, and snow. Nothing could possibly be better.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	happy holidays

**Author's Note:**

> I love this time of year, and I like to think my favorite little mountain town does too.

Snow blanketed the sleepy little town. It had fallen in the early morning hours, and the street lights cast a magical glow all around. The chilly winter air held a feeling of magic. 

Christmas was around the corner and everyone could feel it. Shopping centers were decorated to spread the cheer, and the large Christmas tree at the center of town was alight, the lights ethereal in the snow. 

Ben Arnold loved the holiday season. And with Emily by his side, his best friend Sammy, and the others, it was going to be a good year. 

Ben still had some gift shopping to do, but in this moment he just wanted to enjoy the beauty of King Falls. 

As he walked along the snow laden streets and looked at all the decorations, his heart was full. He was surrounded by magic, friends, and family. There was no other place he would rather be. 

The cold air began to seep through his coat after a while, so he turned back home. He was ready for some cocoa. 

As he walked he was able to let his thoughts unravel, as messy as they could be. Breathing in the cold mountain air made him feel more alive. The holiday season was always magical in his eyes. Ever since he was a child it held a special place in his heart. 

Ben smiled as he remembered when Sammy and Emily had joined him at Betty Arnold’s for the week of Hanukkah. It had been a special experience for all of them. It made Ben feel loved that his friends were willing to do that for him. That they accepted every part of him. 

As Ben walked up to his place, the lights that decorated around the yard gave that special feeling even more hold. He also had agreed with Emily and Sammy to get a Christmas tree, and as he entered his place it shown brightly in the corner. Glittery wrapped presents were gathered underneath it, and the room smelled amazing. Although he would never admit that to Sammy. 

“Welcome home babe,” Emily’s soft voice greeted. Ben’s face lit up as he saw her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her close. She smelled sweet, like peppermint and sugar cookies. She and Sammy must’ve been baking. 

Ben pulled back slightly to look in her shining eyes. “I love you Emily,” he whispered to her. Emily’s eyes lit up. 

“I love you too Ben,” she whispered back. “Why are we whispering Sweetie?” She teased. Ben’s smile widened. 

“Because there’s magic in the air. We shouldn’t spoil it.” His voice remained soft, a playful edge to it. 

“Oh I see,” Emily giggled quietly. “And what does this magic have in store for us this year?” Her eyes grew serious. Ben leaned towards her, his heart dancing. He could always feel her lips before it happened. He held her closer and as he was about to kiss the brilliant, and beautiful Emily Potter a loud beeping interrupted from the kitchen! 

Emily laughed loudly as Ben jumped away, startled.

“The smoke alarms!” She cried over the noise, a smile wide on her cheeks. 

A few seconds more passed and the noise stopped. 

“Sorry! Sorry guys, my bad!” Sammy’s voice rang from the kitchen. Ben rolled his eyes and groaned. Emily laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck once more. Ben rested his hands on her waist, nuzzling her hair and enjoying just being there with her. 

Happy Holidays indeed.


End file.
